Vriend Uil
Vriend Uil is een ondersteunend personage, uit Bambi (1942) en Bambi II (2006). Achtergrond Vriend Uil is een uil die in het bos woont. Hij is bekend bij alle dieren van het bos. We zien dat hij dicht bij de koninklijke familie staat, waaronder Bambi, Bambi's moeder en De Grote Prins van het Woud. Vriend Uil is zeer vrolijk, als is hij meer bekend vanwege zijn mild chagrijnige houding. De vogel heeft de pest aan lente, omdat er veel dieren verliefd worden in dat seizoen. Zoals eerder genoemd, heeft Vriend Uil een goede vriendschapsrelatie met de koninklijke familie, met name De Grote Prins van het Woud, met wie hij veel praat in Bambi II. Verschijningen ''Bambi Aan het begin van ''Bambi zien we Vriend Uil meteen, wanneer hij terug naar huis gaat, om te gaan slapen. Kort daarna wordt hij gewekt, door Stampertje die hem uitlegt dat de nieuwe prins is geboren. Hij voegt zich bij de andere dieren, die richting de bosjes gaan, waar hij Bambi voor de allereerste keer ziet en Bambi's moeder onmiddellijk feliciteert. Nadat het jonge dier zijn, eerste stapjes heeft gezet, jaagt hij de andere dieren weg, nadat Bambi begint te geeuwen. We zien Vriend Uil pas terug tijdens het lied "Lentebuitje", nadat hij wakker word van de bliksem. Veel later in de film zien we hem opnieuw, als hij ruw gewekt wordt door het lied "Is Het Niet Tijd Voor Een Liedje?" Wanneer de vogels zijn pogingen negeren om hen stil te krijgen, vliegt Vriend Uil naar een andere boom, waar hij opnieuw gestoord word door een jonge bok, die zijn gewei aan de boom scherpt waar hij zit. Als reactie hierop is hij eerst chagerijning, maar dit veranderd snel wanneer hij Bambi herkend, die nu jongvolwassen bok geworden is. Kort hierop verschijnen Bambi zijn jeugdvrienden, Stamper en Bloempje. Als het drietal twee vogels opmerken, die zich raar gedragen legt Vriend Uil aan hen uit dat ze verliefd ''zijn en verteld hij hen wat verliefdheid precies inhoud, geschokt door wat Vriend Uil hen heeft verteld, beweren ze alle drie bij hoog en laag dat het hen niet zal overkomen (wat juist wel gebeurd) We zien de jachtvogel pas terug, aan het einde van de film, wanneer hij opnieuw naar de bosjes gaat, samen met de andere dieren, om de tweeling van Bambi en Feline te bewonderen, die net geboren zijn. Bambi II thumb|left|225x225px|Vriend Uil in Bambi IIVriend Uil speelt een iets grotere rol in ''Bambi II. Hij verschijnt aan het begin van de film, wanneer De Grote Prins, de nu moederloze Bambi naar zijn hol brengt. Vriend Uil troost De Grote Prins en vraagt of hij iets kan doen. De Grote Prins vraagt aan Vriend Uil, of hij een hinde kan vinden, die Bambi verder kan opvoeden. Vriend Uil suggereert dat hij eventueel Bambi zelf verder zou groot brengen. De Grote Prins antwoord dan, dat hij het zal doen tot het voorjaar. We zien de jachtvogel terug, wanneer hij de bosmarmot presenteert, van de bosmarmot word verwacht, dat hij het eind van de winter voorspeld, terwijl Vriend Uil de bosmartmot tracht te overtuigen om uit zijn hol te komen, komt Vriend Uil vast te zitten met zijn hoofd in het hol. Wat later benaderd hij De Grote Prins, om hem te vertellen dat hij zijn zoektocht naar een hinde met een vliegende, (letterlijke) start is begonnen. Nadat hij dit gezegd heeft tegen De Grote Prins, begint Vriend Uil te vermoeden, dat Bambi en De Grote Prins een band aan het opbouwen zijn, al ontkend De Grote Prins dit. Uiteindelijk, vind Vriend Uil een geschikte hinde die Bambi verder kan grootbrengen: Mena, die bevriend was met Bambi's moeder. Bambi is boos omdat hij weg moet bij zijn vader, maar hij gaat uiteindelijk mee met Mena. We zien Vriend Uil, later terug met Stampertje en Bloempje en Mena, nadat Bambi het gevecht aanging met een roedel jachthonden, en na het zien van de vereniging tussen Bambi en De Grote Prins. glimlacht Vriend Uil naar Mena, die terug glimlacht en vertrekt, wetend dat alles goed zal komen met Bambi en dat De Grote Prins, Bambi alsnog zelf verder zal groot brengen. We zien de vogel terug tegen het eind van de film, als Stampertje een overdreven versie verteld, van het gevecht tussen Bambi en de roedel honden. Vriend Uil ziet Bambi en Feline kussen en mompelt "De Lentekolder". Als Bloempje vraagt wat het is, beloofd Vriend Uil dat hij zal uitleggen als hij ouder is. Galerij Bambi - Friend Owl warns Bambi, Thumper and Flower of "twitterpation" HD|Vriend Uil verteld, Bambi en zijn vrienden over de liefde, in Bambi (Engels)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WadHPTfxrPc Bronnen *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WadHPTfxrPc Universum en:Friend Owl Categorie:Bambi personages Categorie:Bambi II personages Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Uilen